Flower Power
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Everyone has a dream they want to accomplish in life, right? Well, so does Memmosa Arclight. Her dream is to become the Ski Queen of 2014. But there are things that may prevent that. First of all, her mother doesn't want her near her closest friend for fear he may be Vector in disguise. And second, the real Vector's out to get her and hurt the rest of her family!
1. Chapter 1: Falling Snow, Fallen Friend

"Memmosa! Get down from there! You're going to hurt yourself!"

A few years had passed since Memmosa was born. Four, to be exact. But the problem was, she was forced to grow by two years each year. Thank you Vector.

But Durbe and Amelia had been quick about teaching the girl all she needed to know. Of course, they had had some help from Amelia's family.

None of them could believe just how quickly Memmosa had learned to control her powers. She instantly mastered the power of her Crest, followed by learning how to use her Barian powers. Memmosa was constantly showing off her strengths, which was very cool to see.

But sometimes, it had consequences. Like right now, she was literally floating in the air. Nothing new there, especially not Durbe's little panic attack for the moment.

"C'mon Memmosa! Just come down from there!"

"Chill it dude. I'm just having a little fun!"

"I get that. But you could hurt yourself up there!"

"How? By running into air?"

"No, but if you're not careful, you could-"

"Durbe, please. Let her have some fun."

Memmosa was the first to look up. It took a little while, but Durbe soon did the same, watching as Amelia Arclight came walking into the room. The gray-haired Barian narrowed his eyes.

"But Amelia, she could hurt herself up there!"

"How? By running into air?"

"That's what I said!" Memmosa whined. She crossed her arms, adjusted her glasses a bit, then began to hang upside down in the air. Amelia giggled. She turned to Durbe, staring as he and Memmosa began to argue again. The pink-haired smacked her forehead and groaned.

Sometimes she wondered how stuff like this happened.

But then again, she didn't mind too much. Amelia was twenty years old now. She was pretty sure she could figure out how to fix the constant arguments between Memmosa and Durbe.

Memmosa gingerly flipped in a circle, then dropped from her spot in the air and landed upside down on the couch. She turned and looked at Durbe with her tongue out, then smirked. "See?" she said, crossing her arms again. "I didn't get hurt."

There was some silence for a little while. Finally, Durbe simply chuckled. "I suppose you didn't, did you?"

"Hey guys, look!"

Now they turned and looked at Amelia. The pink-haired woman was pointing outside, a happy grin on her face. Memmosa back flipped from her spot and landed on the floor cleanly, then walked over and tried to look out the window. "What's up mom?"

"Look! It's snowing outside!"

"SNOW!" Memmosa screamed. She bounced up and down, then vanished in a red flash. Durbe rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. He watched as Amelia walked over to him, a small smile in her face.

In a matter of seconds, Memmosa returned. She was wearing a white coat, matching black gloves and boots, and a white pair of earmuffs. The pink-haired girl smiled as she vanished again, instantly appearing in the backyard.

Durbe smiled sweetly as Amelia sat beside him. "You do know she's just being a kid and playing with her powers, right?" she asked, looking the gray-haired Barian in the eye. He nodded.

"I'm aware. I just...don't want her to get hurt. If she is, then maybe Vector will take that as a opportunity to steal her away from us. And I just don't want that to happen."

"Well neither do I!" Amelia exclaimed. She kissed Durbe on the cheek, then leaned against him affectionately. "Listen. Memmosa is going back to school tomorrow. It's the last day of her winter break today. Tomorrow, she'll be at the second safest place on the Earth. She'll be fine."

"Yeah. And she's intelligent enough not to go with anyone without our permission, so I suppose there isn't too much danger to worry about."

"Exactly. That's the whole reason she's in Junior High right now instead of third grade. Her intelligence level is off the charts." Amelia chuckled and closed her emerald eyes. "Besides, she has friends that'll keep her in check if something is to go wrong."

"Yes...I suppose that's true." Durbe turned to Amelia and watched as she nodded. They simply leaned back, watching the TV and allowing Memmosa to do just whatever it was she was doing outside.

XxXxXxXx

"Whoo-hoo!"

Snow went flying in different directions as Memmosa sent herself down the tallest hill in the yard. She ramped off the rock, which was covered in ice, and managed to finally pull off a trick she'd been trying to do for the past year. The pink-haired girl back flipped while she was in the air, still holding onto the rope of the sled, then landed cleanly on the ground and continued to fly down the rest of the hill.

"Awesome!" Memmosa yelled, literally spinning past the trees that were in her way. "This year's Ski Queen Trophy is mine for sure!"

Another jump off of a rock, and Memmosa spun around in a circle while she was in the air this time. She landed with a thud on the ground, but somehow managed to keep going on down the hill anyway. The pinkette ducked to avoid being hit in the face with a low tree limb, then jumped the sled to miss the tree stump in the way. With a low chuckle of confidence, Memmosa zigzagged her way around multiple rocks and tree stumps.

Suddenly, Memmosa's eyes saw something in the distance. At first, she didn't pay much attention to it. After all, it didn't move, so it appeared to be no threat. But when the girl looked at it again, she saw it move. Memmosa gasped. She pulled the sled clear off the hill, then tied it to a nearby tree and hopped off. Memmosa glared to see through the now blizzard-fast snow.

The figure looked like that of a young boy. In fact, Memmosa thought she actually recognized the figure. She squinted, then gasped when he fell over.

"Oh my god!" Memmosa went running, shielding her eyes from the ice that now penetrated the area. She stopped when she managed to get to the same spot as the boy, simply staring at him. Her smokey-gray eyes went wide instantly, for she knew exactly who this was.

Rei Shingetsu.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescued And Suspiscious

Memmosa shook the orange-haired teen that was in front of her. She stared at him, concern in her smokey-gray eyes as she did.

"Rei!" Memmosa yelled, giving him another vigorous shake. "Rei! Wake up!"

She got no response. Rei was definitely out could. As Memmosa flipped him over, she became horrified by what she saw. Slashes. And many of them.

_What the hell?_ Memmosa's eyes looked all over Rei's body, trying to take in every little wound that plastered itself upon him. She gulped when she saw one that went right across his chest. It was very deep, making it so he had trouble breathing.

Well, there was no way she was just going to leave him out here. He didn't even have a coat on! Which to Memmosa could only mean two things: One, he was stupid.

Or two: He had been trying to escape from whoever hurt him.

Memmosa decided to go with option number two as she lifted Rei. The pink-haired girl managed to get down half of the hill before her arms gave out. She stumbled into the snow, then looked down at the orange-haired boy in her arms. He was groaning in his unconscious state.

If only Memmosa could understand the stuff he was saying.

_I can't worry about that right now,_ she thought. _Right now, he needs help. But how do I get him to my home? I don't have the strength to lift and carry him all the way... OH! That's perfect!_ Memmosa gently set Rei in the snow, then rolled down the rest of the hill and raced off to get her sled. As soon as she found it, she bolted up the hill and lifted Rei again.

"Okay. If there's one thing I've learned, you can drag whatever you can't lift. So, let's do this!" Memmosa began to pull Rei behind her. She stopped when she heard him moan. The pink-haired girl looked behind her, then saddened her eyes when she saw him shivering. Gently, she took her coat off, then placed it over the boy's body. After a brief shiver to her own body, Memmosa began to pull again, running as fast as she possibly could.

XxXxXxXx

About thirty minutes had passed since Memmosa had first found Rei in the snow. She began to fear she may not make it before he froze to death. But soon, the pink-haired girl spotted the house. With a yelp of happiness, Memmosa began running, not daring to stop until she at least got to the porch.

Not even then did she stop. Memmosa burst right into the room, startling Amelia and Durbe when she did. With an apologetic look on her face, she took her coat off of Rei and shook the snow off it, sending it all over the floor. She didn't particularly care at the moment.

Durbe and Amelia came running over to see just what was wrong. They gasped when they saw Rei there, in Memmosa's sled. With a screech, Memmosa lifted the orange-haired boy up and rushed off to the bathroom. She flung the cabinet open, then began to look for the bandages.

And as soon as she found them, Memmosa let out a cry of happiness.

"Yes! Perfect!" The pinkette set them down on the edge of the sink, then peeled Rei's bloodied shirt off of his body. She made a grossed-out face, then grabbed the bandages and began to wrap them around the boy. Rei let out a groan, then flinched a little from the pain. In a matter of seconds, Memmosa had all she needed wrapped around Rei, then began to shake him slightly to try waking him up.

It didn't work too well.

"Memmosa! What's going on in here?" Amelia called, peeking in the door slightly. She gasped when she saw Rei, then backed up until she hit Durbe.

"What?" went Memmosa, the bandages still in her mouth for the moment. "He's my best friend. I'm not going to let him die."

"He can not be in this house Memmosa!"

"Why not?"

"I know exactly who that boy is. That's Vector in disguise. Get away from him before he takes you!"

Memmosa didn't even have one second to react to the command before she was grabbed by her wrist and yanked out of the bathroom by Amelia. She yelped, then vanished in a red flash and appeared by Rei's side.

"C'mon mom! Rei is not Vector. He's my best friend! I think I would know if he was some maniac trying to get me for his own evil purposes."

"Don't argue with me, Memmosa. As soon as he's awake, I want him out of my house!"

"But mom!"

"Out of the house!"

Durbe frowned, then shook his head when he walked in front of Amelia. "You should rethink your decision," he said. Amelia cocked her head to the left in a confused matter. Durbe simply stared at her.

"What do you mean, Durbe?"

"I sense no Barian Power on or in him. He's human."

Amelia wasn't convinced. "I bet he's just hiding it," she growled. The pink-haired woman vanished, leaving Memmosa and Durbe to stare at one another with confused looks. Memmosa sighed and lifted Rei, then walked back to the living room. She set the orange-haired on the couch, then plopped down on the floor and looked up when Durbe walked in.

"Why does she hate him so much dad?"

"Huh?"

"Why does mom think Rei's Vector? He isn't. You and I both know that. How come she won't believe us?"

"Well, you know your mother. When she thinks she has a hunch on something being a Barian, she's not going to let up on her belief. I don't really know why."

"Oh."

Memmosa sighed and got up on the couch, running her fingers through Rei's hair. She didn't understand it. Why wouldn't Amelia just believe her for one second? She knew Rei didn't have Barian powers near him. So why was she being so stubborn about it?

There was no way to really tell with her.

Another sigh escaped Memmosa's lips. She rolled her eyes and lay down next to Rei, not wanting to get up. Durbe shook his head. He would have to try to talk Amelia out of this nonsense later. After all, there was no way Memmosa was going to just let Rei go back out in that blizzard.

It just wasn't possible for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Creepy Snow, Dangerous Snow

Memmosa's eyes shot open. It was dark in every corner she looked at. Once her eyes adjusted, however, she remembered just where she was.

On the living room couch, laying right next to Rei.

"I guess I fell asleep," Memmosa whispered. She sat up, then froze when she heard a groan. The pink-haired girl slowly turned her head and stared down at Rei. A broad smile crossed her lips as she watched his violet eyes open slightly.

_Yay! He's awake!_

Then she froze again. The memory of what Amelia had wanted Memmosa to do to Rei as soon as he woke up flooded her mind.

"I'm not doing that. No way that's going to happen."

"No way what's going to happen?"

Memmosa chuckled and helped Rei to sit up. "I'm not letting my mom kick you out of the house and into that blizzard. It's too dangerous."

"Why would she ever want to do that?"

"She thinks you're Vector in disguise."

"Eh, no!" Rei shook his head rapidly. "Not anymore. When we were brought back, he lost me. We aren't one being anymore. This is terrible! How come your mom won't believe you on this?"

"I don't know. My dad thinks she's just determined to be right. But I know that one of these days, she'll be proven wrong."

"That wouldn't shock me."

They sat there in silence for a while. Finally, Rei yawned and put his head on Memmosa's shoulder, causing her cheeks to turn bright red. With a swift motion, she was gone, leaving the orange-haired boy to yelp and fall onto the couch.

A flash illuminated the room for a moment. Memmosa had her arms crossed when she appeared, and she still had red on her face. Rei stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because. It was sorta strange."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Whatever," Memmosa said, smiling and pouncing on top of the couch. She lay back down, watching out of the corner of her eye as Rei tumbled back into sleep mode. Adorable. That was the only word she could think of at the moment.

The pink-haired girl yawned, then rolled over and closed her eyes. She had caught a glimpse of the clock that was hanging on the wall. 12:26 was described by the hands on it. No wonder she was tired. Practicing for the Ski Championships, having to pull Rei to safety and heal him must've taken a lot out of her.

Not like it mattered. She was already zonked out again.

XxXxXxXx

The voice she heard when she was close to waking up was far away. But she heard it, nonetheless, and ended up screaming when she woke up. Rei yelped in fear and stumbled backwards, falling into the chair behind him. Memmosa's eyes went wide.

"Oh, it's only you. Sorry Rei."

"Don't worry about it. Just get dressed."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We're gonna be late for school!"

Memmosa let out a high-pitched scream as she bolted up from her spot on the couch. The pink-haired girl vanished in a red flash, appearing in her room and ransacking her closet for her school uniform. As soon as she found it, she literally threw her other clothes off herself and jumped into her uniform. Memmosa grabbed her shoes from the same closet, then flashed away.

And Rei nearly had a heart attack when she appeared right in front of him.

"Okay I'm dressed! Now let's get to school!"

"How? The roads are way too slick to walk."

"I have methods."

Rei gulped. He watched as Memmosa ran of and grabbed her coat, then slid it on and tossed one of her leather ones over to the orange-haired boy. With a yelp, he caught it, then slid it on and followed her as she ran out the door.

"So, what do you plan on doing to get us to school?" Rei asked, concern in his violet eyes. Memmosa smirked. She said not a word as she grabbed her sled from the tree where she had tied it the previous night, then untied it and hopped on.

"Get on," Memmosa ordered. Rei shook his head.

"No way. Are you nuts? Do you not remember what happened last time we did this?"

"Oh shut up. I've gotten much better at steering. Now, get on!"

Rei did not have any choice. He yelped as Memmosa hoisted him into the air, then cried out when she made the sled start flying down the hill. With a petrified look on his face, Rei wrapped his arms around Memmosa's waist and held on tight. The girl simply smirked.

"Whoo-hoo! We'll definitely make it to school on time today!"

"There's a rock in the way!"

"Yeah I know!"

They went soaring into the air, spinning in a circle thanks to Memmosa's practice. Rei let out a terrified shriek when they landed, just barely missing the pointed rock that had been below them. The orange-haired boy glanced back with wide eyes, then gulped. When he and Memmosa began to go down the smoothest part of the whole hill, he glared and stared at her.

"Are you insane!?" Rei blurted, letting go of Memmosa long enough to throw his arms up in anger. "You just about killed us back there!"

"Did you hear yourself? Just about. I didn't actually kill us and you know it."

"And did you just hear _yourself_? I swear, you're mental sometimes!"

"Whatever."

_Yeah, whatever,_ Rei thought. He let out a "hmph" sound, then gasped and pointed ahead of them. "Watch out, Memmosa! Cliff!"

"Yeah I know! Hold on tight Rei!"

"Are you CRAZY!?"

"YES!"

Rei cried out as they went soaring over the cliff edge, then yelped when they hit the ground on the other side. His breathing was fast and he was looking around like a madman. There was no way it was possible they had just hit the ground on the other side, was it?

Apparently it was.

The orange-haired boy leaned forward, then glared. "Never do that again," he hissed. Memmosa simply chuckled.

"I have no promises on that. Now c'mon! We're gonna be late!"

"Huh?"

Memmosa once again didn't give him time to think before she grabbed him, the leaped out of the sled with him and landed on the ground cleanly. Rei, on the other hand, went rolling into the side of the school building.

"Get up Rei!" Memmosa yelled while she ran inside the school. "You need to stop being so reckless!"

"Me!?" Rei yelped, getting up and following right behind.

Then again, that didn't shock him so much. Of course Memmosa would say something like that.

XxXxXxXx

"You WHAT?!"

"I told you, I just let him stay the night. Then I gave him a ride to school. And after that, I went to his apartment for a little while. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal Memmosa! I told you, stay away from that kid! He's nothing but trouble!"

"And I've told you mom, Rei is a very cool, down-to-Earth guy. There's nothing to worry about! Honest!"

Amelia and Memmosa had been arguing for the past half hour. Ever since Memmosa had come home from school late and told her parents where she'd been, Amelia had been freaking out.

And Durbe was being forced to listen to it all.

"Memmosa, what do you have to say for yourself?" Amelia asked, glaring at Memmosa as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about? I ain't gotta say nothin'. Now please just leave me alone."

Before Amelia could say anything, Memmosa was gone. She growled, then let out an irritated sigh and fell down onto the couch. Durbe frowned and stared at her.

"Amelia, please let her off the hook. She's just being a kid. And quite frankly, I'm on her side. Rei doesn't have any Barian Power. I don't think he's evil."

"Whatever," Amelia muttered. She growled, then lay on top of Durbe. "I can't stop her. But I can ground her for a week."

"She's four years old! Eight mentally but still!"

"And she looks like she's at least eleven years old. That's definitely old enough to be grounded."

Durbe sighed. There was no point in arguing with her. Honestly, how could you win a battle with Amelia like that?

Oh that's right. You can't.

XxXxXxXx

Memmosa tossed and turned all night. She finally decided to give up on trying to sleep for now, and allowed her eyes to flutter open.

All she saw was darkness.

_Where's that lamp at?_ Memmosa thought, fumbling around and feeling for it. She found the pull thingy that turned it on and off, then pulled it down.

Nothing happened.

"I guess the bulb went out again," Memmosa said to herself. Her eyes finally began to adjust to the blackness around her, making it so she could see the outline of her window. The street light was shining through it, illuminating the room. Now, Memmosa's eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness. She began to look out the window, watching the snow fall delectably from the sky.

And that's when she saw it.

The black figure that was outside. Memmosa gasped, taking in the whole outline of it. It looked exactly like Rei, but had wings that were similar to that of something she had drawn a few months ago.

Wait.

_Oh, crap._

And with the realization of what that thing out there was, Memmosa let out a horrifying scream.


	4. Chapter 4: Cray Cray

Amelia jolted up from her spot on Durbe. She instantly had her attention directed to the stairs that led to Memmosa's room. Durbe was the same way, eyes glued on the stair case.

"Did you hear that?" Amelia asked.

"How could I not? Go up there and make sure she's okay. I have to get something first."

"Alright."

They split into different directions, Amelia almost flying up the stairs and Durbe nearly crashing into the wall when he went running to his room. Sifting through the closet, the gray-haired gasped when he found the thing he'd been looking for.

His shotgun.

"Perfect. Hang on girls I'm coming!" Durbe yelled, bolting around the corner and up the stairs. He froze when he saw Amelia and Memmosa there, both staring in fear at something that was outside.

Slowly, Amelia pointed to the snow. Durbe raised an eyebrow, then strode over and gasped when he saw what was outside.

Vector.

"Memmosa, back away slowly," Amelia commanded. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Memmosa backed up, then gulped when Durbe took a few steps forward. The gray-haired Barian glared and readied his shotgun.

"What're you doing dad?" Memmosa whispered. She watched as Durbe shot her a glare, making her instantly shut her mouth. Durbe nodded and turned back, then opened the window slightly. He climbed out, then stood on top of the roof. Amelia was trying to pull him back inside, telling him it wasn't worth it.

But Durbe refused to move.

_This is not good,_ Amelia though. She gulped again, then ducked out of sight. _If Vector is here already, he's either got a plan, or he's just impatient._

She decided to go with the impatient thing. It just made more sense to her.

Memmosa watched with wide smokey-gray eyes as Durbe took a few more steps forward, then cupped her mouth so she wouldn't scream when he fired the shotgun. She let out a squeak sound, then stood up all the way.

Vector hadn't been hit. And he showed it by flying away and vanishing with a red flash. Durbe glared and growled.

"Coward Vector!" Durbe yelled, shaking his fist menacingly in the air. "Get back here and fight me like a Barian should!"

"Don't get your hopes up Durbe," Amelia said, opening the window all the way. She watched as Durbe turned and stared at her, snow sticking to his gray hair and making it sparkle. He raised an eyebrow, then sighed and crawled back into the house. Memmosa walked forward and closed the window, then sat on her bed and gulped.

Silence. That was all that followed for the next ten minutes. Durbe sighed and sat down by Memmosa and rubbed her back. The pink-haired girl sniffled, then latched onto Durbe and began to sob into his shoulder. Amelia let out a sigh and plopped down on the floor.

"It shouldn't be happening already."

"What shouldn't be, Amelia?"

"Vector shouldn't be trying to take Memmosa yet. He had muttered something about when she turned thirteen, he would do that. But she's eight! That's still five years away!"

"Technically speaking mom," Memmosa began, pulling away from Durbe and sniffling a bit. "It is only three years because I am forced to grow by two years at a time until I turn twelve."

Amelia felt her shoulders tense. Thank god it was dark in Memmosa's room. She didn't want her to see this. "Oh, right," Amelia muttered. "Thank you, Memmosa."

"Alright alright. This has been a very crazy night. I think we all just need to go to sleep and try to forget it ever happened." Durbe stretched as he said this. He watched as Amelia and Memmosa nodded, then motioned for Memmosa to lay down. She did.

_Kinda hard to forget that,_ Memmosa thought. She forced a smile, then made herself giggle when Durbe kissed her forehead and walked back downstairs. Amelia smiled and pulled the covers up on her daughter, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know how it feels to be freaked out by Vector, Memmosa. Believe me, I've been dealing with him since I was six years old."

"I'm only two years older...that's freaky, really freaky."

"Yes it is." Amelia patted Memmosa's head, then got up and walked to the door. "But try to sleep it off anyway. I know it's hard, but please try."

And with that, she closed the door. Memmosa sighed and closed her eyes.

_Right, _she thought. _Try to sleep it off. Just try to sleep it off Memmosa._

XxXxXxXx

The beeping of the alarm clock was not something Memmosa could just sleep through. She groaned, then hit the button to silence the machine. With a sigh, she rolled over and closed her eyes again, not wishing to wake up just this instant.

_Five more minutes..._

"Memmosa? Are you awake?"

Now Memmosa's eyes snapped open. She blinked, recognizing the voice before she saw the person it belonged to. With a swift movement, she jolted up, then gasped when she saw who was standing in front of her.

Trey.

"Wha? What're you doing here?" Memmosa asked, blinking her smokey-gray eyes in confusion. Trey smiled and ruffled her hair, then sat on the edge of her bed.

"Amelia wanted us here to help protect you."

_Protect me?_ Memmosa thought. Then she remembered. "Oh right. Last night must've drove her nuts."

"It did. She said she saw Vector, so we all came over here."

"All of you?! Best way to wake up on a Friday morning ever!" Memmosa shrieked happily and threw her arms around Trey, then went running down the stairs, glancing at the calendar in her room as she did. On it marked that the Ski Championships were only two days away. Memmosa yipped in happiness. She went running right past Durbe and Amelia, making them chuckle when she flew into the living room.

And Amelia started to laugh like crazy when Memmosa let out a happy squeal that filled the whole house.

"Oh my god! They are all here!" Memmosa screeched, staring up at Amelia when she walked into the living room. The small pink-haired girl was sitting on Quattro's lap, a happy smile on her face. Beside them sat Vetrix, who now resembled that of a young teenager. Quinton was to the blond's left, his nose buried in yet another book.

"Yeah, they're all here Memmosa. We just needed some help. After last night..."

"Don't even say it mom," Memmosa said. She smiled, then bolted up off of Quattro and looked him in the eye. "How about a quick morning duel? I need to wake up anyway."

Quattro chuckled and closed his magenta eyes. "If it's okay with Amelia."

"Can I mom? Can I can I?"

There was no way Amelia could say no to that face. "Fine, Memmosa. Just don't break anything."

"That won't be a problem!"

Durbe came walking in only seconds later, watching intently as Memmosa started the duel off. It was already half-way finished, seeing as they had a limited amound of time on their hands. The girl had a very confident look on her face when she had Number 8, Heraldic King Genom-Heritage out on her field, ready to take down Quattro's Number 15, Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder.

There was a bright flash, and Memmosa had her victory right after it. The pink-haired girl yelped in happiness and threw her fist up, a smirk on her face.

"Yes! Oh yay! That was fun!"

"I'm glad you had fun Memmosa," Quattro said, shaking himself off. "But you should really go get dressed. Like, right now."

Memmosa whipped around, staring at the clock. She shrieked, then dropped her Duel Disk and raced upstairs, yelling "I'll get it in a second!" as she did. Amelia chuckled, then rolled her eyes and sat down.

"She is one very hyper girl, Amelia," Quinton mused. He looked up to see his sister nod, then returned his attention to his book once again. There was a bright red flash, and Memmosa was back. She grabbed the stuff she had dropped on the floor, then went running out the door, not bothering to close it as she did.

XxXxXxXx

_Man! Mom is going to kill me!_

Memmosa was running as fast as she could. She had spent some more time with Rei, but hadn't been paying attention to the time. It was 5:15. Amelia was going to go nuts again.

She had been gone for two hours.

_Why didn't I pay more attention to that dang clock?_ Memmosa asked herself, picking up speed and jumping over one of the neighbor's annoying chihuahuas. It yipped at her, then began to chase her.

"Oh go away Snippy!" Memmosa yelled to the tiny dog. When he didn't leave, she stopped and pulled part of a tuna sandwich from her backpack, then tossed it into the field. Snippy yipped, then chased after the thing. Memmosa breathed a sigh of relief and began to run away again. She glanced at her watch.

5:23.

_Stupid dog. He held me back! I'm gonna be in so much more trouble now! Every minute means another week of being grounded!_

The pink-haired girl flew into the house, gasping for breath as she did. Amelia looked up and stared with a very startled look on her face. That soon turned to a glare, making her look like the fierce person she always had been. As she got up, Memmosa looked at her with wide smokey-gray eyes.

Oh yeah. There was no way around the punishment this time.


	5. Chapter 5: Stolen Away And Under Control

The sun was setting quickly outside. Memmosa sat in the silence of her room, simply trying to drown herself in one of her many books that were littered around the area. Being grounded for the rest of the week was not what she had been hoping for.

Well, at least her father had convinced Amelia to allow her to participate in the Ski Championships. If she could still do that, she didn't particularly care.

Suddenly, there was a small knocking sound on Memmosa's window. She turned, then gasped when she saw Rei there. The orange-haired was shivering in the cold. With a sigh, Memmosa stood and opened the window, allowing the boy to crawl inside and huddle under her blankets.

"What are you doing here Rei?" Memmosa asked. She stared at him for a moment before crossing her arms. "My mom is going to kill me if she sees you here."

"I needed a place to hide."

"Hide? Hide from what?"

"From Vector! He's out to get me again!"

"Again?" Memmosa asked, concern in her voice. She watched as Rei nodded, then gasped when she spotted the fresh scratch mark that was on his arm. With another sigh, the pink-haired girl sat by him, gently rubbing his back.

They simply sat there in silence. Finally, Rei let out a yelp sound, then latched onto Memmosa. She froze, not expecting this to happen, and glanced over at him with a confused look on her face.

"Uhhh...what are you doing, Rei?"

Rei didn't respond. He had a few tears streaming down his cheeks at the moment, most likely because he was thinking about how many times stuff like this had happened. Memmosa stared down at him, then put her arms around him.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

"How are you going to stop him?"

For a while, Memmosa didn't answer. She blinked, then shrugged. "I dunno. But I'm sure we can think of something. After all, we're in the seventh grade! I'm pretty sure we'll think of something that will work."

Rei sniffled, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. I guess we can try."

Memmosa smiled. As she was about to high-five Rei, she froze. Footsteps were coming up the stairs now. With a gasp, Memmosa grabbed the orange-haired boy from where he sat and shoved him under the pile of pillows in the corner. She leaped back onto the bed, then flipped to a random page in her book and acted like she was reading as Amelia opened the door.

"Memmosa, it's time for dinner," Amelia said, her emerald eyes glued to the pink-haired girl across from her.

"I'll be down in five minutes."

"Alright. But five minutes only."

"M'kay."

The door was closed, and Memmosa let out a relieved sigh. She closed her book, then walked over and pulled the pillows away from the corner. Rei gasped for breath, then choked a little bit. He watched as Memmosa rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a drama king, Rei. I'm going to bring you some food in a few minutes. Just don't let my parents see you, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good." Memmosa walked away, leaving Rei to sigh and close his eyes.

If only one of them had seen the figure that was right outside the window.

XxXxXxXx

Everything was quiet as Memmosa walked down the stairs. She slowly made her way to the table, where a small piece of steak was delicately placed next to a baked potato. Memmosa smiled when she sat down. It appeared that Amelia and Durbe had already eaten, for she saw them in the living room watching TV.

_Great_, Memmosa thought as she grabbed her plate, heading upstairs. _They've already eaten. I don't need to worry about sneaking this upstairs then._

As she was about to head up the stairs, a scream came from her room. Memmosa yelped and dropped her plate, sending the food flying in different directions. She watched as Amelia and Durbe jerked up, staring at the staircase again.

"Rei!" Memmosa screamed, not bothering to try and hide the fact she had her best friend hidden away upstairs. Amelia growled, then chased after the pink-haired girl, Durbe following right behind.

All three stormed into Memmosa's bed room, staring with god-smacked looks at what was now in front of them. At first, Memmosa refused to believe it. But she took a look again, and there was no resisting the truth on this one.

Vector had Rei in his grasp.

"Rei! GAH! Let him go you maniac!" Memmosa yelled, jumping from her spot and lunging at Vector. The Barian chuckled, then took off from his spot and soared into the air. He landed on one of the tree limbs, then glared down at the girl from where he stood.

Like that was going to stop her. In a matter of seconds, Memmosa was out the window, making her own way up the tree and climbing after Vector. She didn't stop for anything.

Inside the house, Amelia and Durbe watched intently. Suddenly, the realization hit Amelia. She gasped, then went running out onto the roof from Memmosa's window. "Memmosa! Get back here! He wants you to chase him!"

Memmosa didn't listen. She bolted up the side of the tree, then gasped when she felt herself being lifted by the back of her shirt collar. Vector snickered, then looked the girl in the eye.

"You really should've listened to Amelia, kid," the gray Barian growled, giving his wings a good flap before taking off into the sky.

They were frozen for a little while. Finally, when realizing just what had happened, Amelia shrieked and ran farther. She stopped on the edge, allowing the wind to blow her hair and her skirt around in wild circles. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears as she fell to her knees. Durbe ran out and put his arms around her.

"It's okay Amelia. We will get her back."

"How?"

"We'll find a way. Promise. But for now, we should be worrying about who to get help from."

Amelia glanced back at Durbe with tears streaming down her cheeks. She sighed, then closed her eyes. "I know exactly who to call."

XxXxXxXx

Her eyes were closed delicately. The breaths she took were soft and mellow. And it was obvious she was fast asleep.

Well, for three more seconds.

Memmosa groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around, then gasped when she realized she was no longer on Earth.

There was some low chuckling around the area. It seemed to be on every side of her. Memmosa gulped, looking around like crazy. She tried to get up. It didn't work.

She was chained to the wall.

"Well well well, Memmosa Arclight. I almost can't believe I finally have you in my grasp."

Memmosa jerked her head up, staring intently at the figure that floated above her. She instantly recognized it. After the previous night, there was no way she could forget Vector.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want with me Vector?" Memmosa asked, staring up at the gray Barian with a glare. He snickered, then landed in front of her and looked her right in the eye.

"The same thing I've wanted since you were born, Memmosa. I want to turn you against your family and get my revenge on Amelia."

"Psh, like you'll be able to turn me against them. I cannot be turned over! It's just not possible! Go ahead, try."

"Oh don't worry. I will."

Memmosa watched as Vector grabbed one of the Baria Crystals that was next to him. She rolled her eyes, not seeing the purpose of it at first. But when she saw the card in his hand, she knew exactly what he was planning on doing.

"No, don't do it."

"It doesn't matter how much you decide to beg Memmosa. I will have control of you."

Before Memmosa could attempt to escape, she was being forced to stare at the crystal's red light. The girl gasped, not having the control she needed to look away. Vector chuckled.

"That's right Memmosa. Stare at the light. Don't fight it."

Not like she had a choice. Memmosa's smokey-gray eyes were wide in fear. Finally, the girl closed her eyes. When she reopened them, her pupils were no longer visible. Just like Durbe's when he was in his Barian Form. Vector closed his eyes and cackled.

"Finally!" the gray Barian yelled. He untied Memmosa from her spot, then looked her in the eye. "Now, you know what to do, right Memmosa? You know who you serve now, correct?"

Memmosa nodded. "Yes sir, Vector. I serve Barian World. My mission: destroy Amelia Arclight and the rest of her family."


	6. Chapter 6: New Wounds

Vector let out another laugh as he watched Memmosa stand up. She looked up at him with her dull smokey-gray eyes, making him very happy. This was already working. No denying it.

It was all too true now. Memmosa Arclight was under his complete control.

"Well, I suppose you'll need to do something for me before you go and kill Amelia, correct?" Vector asked. He looked down as Memmosa nodded, staring at nothing in particular.

"Alright. What do I need to do?"

"It's simple really. You see that boy right there?"

Memmosa looked over to where Vector was pointing. Tied to the Baria Crystal before her was Rei, who was struggling to get freed from his shackles. With a glare, Memmosa stared at him. She, for some reason, didn't want to do whatever it was Vector had planned to Rei. It just felt...wrong.

But she didn't have a choice.

"Yes, I see him," Memmosa said. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Well, you see, your mother killed me a number of years ago. When my fellow Barians brought me back, my human half and myself were separated from one another. Now I have him back. He's right there. But the problem is, I can't fuse us together on my own. That's where you come in, Memmosa. When I give you the signal, you need to pull that lever over there. That will fuse the two of us back into being one being, and I'll finally be back to normal. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Pull the lever."

"Good. But this is a later project."

"I thought you said I needed to do it before I hurt Amelia. What's new?"

"Change of plans. I want her out of the way first. We can worry about Rei later."

"Alright. Anything else you need?"

"Not at the moment Memmosa. Go train yourself and get stronger. I have the feeling this will turn nasty quickly and I'll need you to be in top condition."

"Okay."

With that, Memmosa was gone, leaving Vector and Rei alone. Rei gulped, then yelped when Vector got in his face with that classic insane glare of his.

"So Rei. How does it feel to know your best friend has been turned against you?"

"Leave her and I alone! Just let her go! Geez, you must be pretty desperate to need to do something like kidnap Amelia's daughter to fulfill your plans. How pathetic. I'm glad we're two beings."

"Shut it, human!"

Rei let out a wail when Vector smacked him, scratches instantly becoming visible on his left cheek. The orange-haired glared, then gritted his teeth together. Vector simply laughed and walked away.

He had other plans at the moment. As soon as he saw Memmosa, he snickered.

"Okay Memmosa. I have a job for you."

"What job?"

"I know that Amelia and Durbe are going to be here soon. And when they are, I need you to grab one of them and bring them to me. I have something very important I need to do."

"Alright. Does it matter which one I get to you?"

Vector shook his head. "Though I would prefer it to be Durbe, it can be either or."

"Okie dokie."

With that, Memmosa vanished, leaving Vector there to laugh. Oh man, this plan of his was perfect. He saw no way it could fail.

XxXxXxXx

Amelia was pacing back and forth, all eyes from her brothers and father on her. Behind her was Durbe, who was watching her intently. The gray-haired Barian was just as worried as her, but he refused to show it.

"So, what is it we're going to do?" Trey asked, eyes still fixed on Amelia. She turned and stared at him, then sighed and sat down.

"I don't know. I just really need help. Memmosa was taken away last night by Vector. I hadn't really come up with a plan."

"Oh c'mon! You don't have a plan? Amelia Arclight, you always have a plan! What's changed?" Quattro asked, staring his little sister in the eye when she turned around. The pink-haired woman glared, then crossed her arms.

_How rude_, she thought. Amelia glared, then rolled her eyes and sat on the ground. She had an idea, but it was too trivial to work.

Unless they all wanted to get killed.

_No_, Amelia thought. _That's not happening_. She closed her eyes, trying to come up with a better plan than what she had before. Nothing was coming to her mind.

Great. They would have to storm in blindly.

"Well," Amelia began, her gaze transfixed on the floor. "We don't really have a choice but to just go there. But if we all attack at one time..."

"Oh chill sis. Why don't we split into teams? Like, I'll go with Trey and we'll do something like fight off other Barians that try to get in our way. Quinton and Vetrix can help with freeing Memmosa. And you guys can take care of Vector. Simple as that."

Amelia was awestruck. Her jaw was about ready to drop down to the floor as she stared at Quattro. That had to be the most sophisticated thing she'd ever heard him say.

"Okay. Yeah, that could work! Let's do it!"

The Arclights all stood and high-fived one another, smiles on their faces. Amelia turned to Durbe with a very serious look on her face. He nodded, opening a portal and stepping through without one word.

Not another soul lingered on the other side where the six appeared. Amelia looked around. She saw no one but the other five.

"Huh. Where's everyone at?" Amelia asked, looking around again.

"No clue," Durbe said, changing to his Barian form as he did. He looked around as well, trying to figure out where Mizael, Alit and Girag had gone off to.

A scream suddenly made its way through the area. Durbe and Amelia jerked up instantly, realizing at once it belonged to Memmosa. The pink-haired woman gulped, then went running in the direction of the scream. Durbe turned to face the other Arclights, a serious expression on his face.

"Alright. You guys know what you're supposed to be doing. Now, split up and cover what you need to do. Go!"

They split in different directions, Trey and Quattro to the left and Quinton and Vetrix to the right.

That just left Durbe to himself.

A bright, red light illuminated the room for about two seconds, making Durbe turn around and stare. He couldn't believe who he saw there.

Memmosa.

"Memmosa! Oh thank god. You're alright." Durbe crossed his arms and stared at Memmosa from where he stood. As he took a closer look, he noticed that her eyes had no visible pupils in them. How odd.

Unless...

_Oh, no._

Memmosa smirked, then vanished. She reappeared silently behind Durbe before he could react to her movement, then pinched the back of his neck. The wisteria Barian yelped and passed out instantly. With a low chuckle, Memmosa grabbed him, then vanished.

There was a red flash, making Vector whip around to see it. Memmosa now stood before him. Clutched in her grasp was Durbe, who was still unconscious.

Vector cackled. "Perfect! You are doing a fabulous job Memmosa. Now, hand him over."

The girl did as she was told. Vector tied the wisteria Barian to the same Baria Crystal he had tied Memmosa to, then chuckled lowly under his breath. He turned to face the pink-haired girl, violet eyes staring into dull smokey-gray ones.

"Good. Now, I have one more thing I need you to do Memmosa. I need you to take out Amelia and the rest of the Arclights. Will you do that for me?"

There was silence for a little while. Finally, Memmosa nodded, turning and vanishing from the spot in a red flash.

XxXxXxXx

Amelia was so confused. She was currently standing in the spot the scream had come from. The problem was, Memmosa was nowhere in sight. In fact, there was no one else in this room either. She could sense it.

Suddenly, the room was illuminated red. Amelia whipped around, knowing on instinct that it was Memmosa behind her. The girl stared up at her, her eyes dull.

That was when Amelia saw the object in Memmosa's hand. It shimmered and glistened in the light of the light of the room.

The sword.

Memmosa chuckled lowly. "Alright Amelia. I hope you have had a good run. This is the last battle you will ever have."

And Amelia just stood there, frozen like a statue.


	7. Chapter 7: Master Plan, Part 1

Amelia's emerald eyes were wide with fear as she stared at Memmosa. She gulped, then backed up slowly. Memmosa followed right after her, just as slowly so she could freak her out.

And then, she swung the sword at her.

"GAH!" Amelia shrieked, ducking and running to the left. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Memmosa chased after her. The pink-haired girl jumped up and attempted to slash Amelia again, missing by only an inch.

"Get back here!"

"Cut it out Memmosa! Snap out of Vector's control!"

"I serve Barian World now. You can't tell me what to do. Now, if you won't let me kill you, I'll be forced to let Vector take care of it. Your choice."

The sword was once again swung, and Amelia ducked. It hit the wall with a clang, sending sparks flying in many directions. Memmosa growled. She'd gotten the thing stuck in the wall.

_Perfect,_ Amelia thought. _It gives me time to run!_

And that was exactly what she did. The pink-haired woman went running quickly, leaving Memmosa to scowl as she finally pulled the sword from the wall.

"Coward Amelia! Come back here and deal with your fate!"

Too late. Amelia was already gone. Memmosa snickered. _No matter,_ she thought, twirling the sword around. _I'll just take her down and bring her to Vector when she least expects it. Then he can deal with her._

She vanished, a sly smirk on her face.

XxXxXxXx

There was no point in denying it. Amelia had just gotten herself lost by running away from Memmosa. All she had seen for the past hour or so was Baria Crystals. She'd heard laughter coming from one of the hallways, instantly deciding not to go down it. Vector was down there, that was that.

She refused to believe anything else.

As Amelia took another random turn, she whammed right into something. It was no crystal, though. The pink-haired woman instantly fell to the ground. She looked up at the figure that she had just run right into, then gasped.

Mizael.

"Oh chiz. Please, Mizael, don't hurt me. I have enough problems on my list right now," Amelia begged. She gulped when Mizael's hand was in front of her, but was surprised to find out it was in a calm gesture. The blond Barian grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, staring into her emerald eyes.

"Are you serious? After what Vector has made me do in his attempts to kill you, I'd never dream of it. I'm on your side now, Amelia."

"Oh. Well okay then. So uh...did you happen to have seen Durbe? We got separated when I heard Memmosa scream."

"I have not seen him. By the way, where is Memmosa?"

"I don't know where she went after she attacked me with that sword."

"She attacked you with a sword?"

"Vector has her under his control. She has no choice."

Mizael glared, then let out a menacing growl and turned away from Amelia. The blond crossed his arms angrily.

"That Vector. I will kill him personally if I get the chance. You know, now that I think about it, he may be the one that has Durbe."

"It wouldn't surprise me now that I've heard you say it."

"Exactly. We should go and find them."

Amelia nodded, turning and walking away slowly. She glanced back once or twice to see if Mizael was still there. Well, he wasn't.

_I guess he went on his own way._

She continued on her own, making sure to keep an eye out for Alit and Girag as well as Vector and Durbe. If she was the first one to find the insane Barian, she'd be the one to take him out. Amelia was sure of that much. As she continued to look around, the same laughter from before flooded her ears. The pink-haired glared and covered them, not wanting to hear it. But soon, she froze, hearing another laughter mixed in with it.

Memmosa's laughter to be exact.

_Oh, god. Not her too. This isn't happening. This just isn't happening._

But it was happening. Amelia knew that. She uncovered her ears, then followed the laughter. It lead her down a hallway that was, for some reason, empty of Baria Crystals. As odd as that was, she kept going, not wanting to stop now that she knew Vector and Memmosa were in the same room.

Another hallway to the right, and the laughter was getting louder when she entered it. Amelia couldn't believe she was doing this alone. Sometimes, she was so stupid. But it was too late to turn back now. If Memmosa was really in there, like she thought she'd heard, there was no way she was going to turn back on her. If it meant getting hut a little in the process of freeing her, Amelia was fine with that.

That was just peachy.

Silence followed for a moment. In the distance, Amelia could hear something shatter. It sounded similar to that of a vase shattering after being knocked over. The pink-haired woman gulped, daring herself to follow the sound. Of course, she did. She was curious to see what had happened.

Another smash, only this one was closer than the last. Amelia had only taken two steps forward. She decided she should stop and go back to following the laughter. But there was a problem with that.

There was no more laughter. Only that smashing sound that seemed to get closer and closer the more she just stood around.

_Calm down Amelia,_ she told herself. It wasn't working too well, though. If anything, it was scaring her a little more than it should be. _It's just your imagination._

Well, that was false on all accounts. Amelia shrieked, her voice echoing off of the bare walls in the hallway when she felt something hit her head. She fell forward, unconscious. The pink-haired woman was caught pretty quickly, so as to not injure her any farther. Behind her, Memmosa chuckled.

"That was easier than I thought. Now, to take her to Vector."

Memmosa was gone in an instant, leaving absolutely no trace she had ever been there as she proceeded with part two of the plan she and Vector had made together.


	8. Chapter 8: Master Plan, Part 2

Voices. Muffled voices that you couldn't make out what words they were saying. That's what Amelia heard at the moment. She was trying to wake all the way up, hopefully being able to figure out just where the heck she was. But she knew on instant when she felt the chains on her wrists and heard the insane laughter that echoed off the walls around her.

Yup. Vector had her.

Amelia's eyes opened all the way now. However long she had been knocked out, she didn't like it. A few hours, give or take. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light of the room, she began to look around a little bit. There was Rei, tied to a Baria Crystal right across from her. To her left, she could see Trey and Quattro. On her right were Quinton and Vetrix.

_Oh great. They've managed to capture my family too._

That was the last thing she needed.

The pink-haired woman looked up, trying to see the whole room. And that was when she saw them.

Vector and Memmosa. Side-by-side.

_No!_

She watched in horror as Vector laughed, his violet eyes pinned on Memmosa. The girl had tears staining her cheeks now. As Amelia took a closer look, she could see that something was different. Then, the realization smacked her. Memmosa was no longer under Vector's control. But then...why was she still next to him? Instead of fighting him or something? It made no sense.

"I guess you know what you have to do now Memmosa," Vector growled, pushing the pink-haired girl from her spot and onto the floor. She said not a word, didn't even sniffle. Instead, she glared.

"No. I won't do it. You can't control me anymore. If you wanted to be able to do that, maybe you should've thought about it before you released me."

"If you want to keep on _living,_ I suggest you do as you are told. Take them out. Now."

Memmosa shook her head. Upon doing that, she had scratch marks now visible on her arm. She winced, not liking the fact the gray Barian above her had the nerve to do that to her. With a glare, she stood up, then brushed herself off and grabbed her sword. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held it in front of her, obviously not ready to do what she needed to.

And then, she dropped it.

Amelia gasped. She had not expected that to happen. With a blink, she watched as Memmosa turned and stared at Vector, her bangs covering her eyes. The pink-haired girl growled, then looked all the way up, revealing the glare that was on her face.

"I won't do it. You can no longer make me, either. Go on. Kill me. I don't care. If my family is safe, then I don't care."

"You have guts, kid. I like that. However, I'll enjoy ripping them out even more!"

Memmosa glared and grabbed her sword form the ground. "Bring it on!" she yelled, eyes fixed on Vector. They had a stare-down for a few moments, but finally, Memmosa sent herself flying at the gray Barian. Both went tumbling to the ground, rolling in a two-man pile-up as they scratched and slashed each other.

Soon, Memmosa was sent flying backwards. She yelped, hitting the wall with a thud. The pink-haired girl growled and stood, brushing herself off and leaping back into battle like nothing had ever happened.

They once again went rolling around. Memmosa forcefully removed herself from the scuffle, slashing Vector across the chest and jumping away before he could attack back. He glared, then pounced on top of Memmosa. The gray Barian dug his claws into her shoulders, causing her to scream in pain. After about five seconds of struggling to get off of one another, Memmosa threw Vector off and stood up wobbly.

"Is...is that all you got?" Memmosa tried to be threatening. It wasn't exactly working. She glared, her breathing heavy as she stared into the violet orbs of eyes ahead of her. Vector simply chuckled.

"Not even close girl! This is just the beginning! Soon, you're going to wish you had just killed your family instead!"

"Yeah right!"

"Oh, but I'll prove it to you."

Vector vanished, giving Memmosa time to catch her much needed breath for a second. She bent over a bit, panting heavily as she did. The pink-haired girl looked up when she noticed the red flash from the corner of her eye, then gasped when she saw what was clutched in Vector's hand.

_Oh my god, no._

Durbe.

"Hey!" Memmosa yelled, her glare intensifying as she raised her sword in anger. "You leave my dad out of this mess! This is for only us to settle! I refuse to allow you to drag him in and expect him to hurt me in the process!"

Vector chuckled again. "He's not here to help me, and he's not here to help you."

Memmosa looked stunned. She raised an eyebrow, then put one of her hands on her hip. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, he's the thing that stands in the way of you attacking me. If you try to, I'll attack him."

"You wouldn't dare to go that far with me."

"But I would! Has it taken you this long to notice that I'm insane?"

_I noticed that as soon as I saw you, _Memmosa thought, her sword being dropped slightly. She growled, then set the sword all the way down. She knew that either way she did this, someone was going to die. It was destiny. Memmosa sighed, deciding she'd be the one to fall as she looked away.

"Okay Vector," she said, arms crossed in frustration. "You win. But I'd like to make a compromise."

Vector seemed to like this. He tilted his head to the right, then stared curiously at Memmosa. "Oh? And just what would that be, hmm?"

"If you let everyone in my family go, with no harm done to them whatsoever, you can take me and do whatever you want with me. Honest, I won't even try to resist. Do we have a deal?"

Silence. That was all they heard for a while. Finally, Vector snickered and tossed Durbe to his right. Memmosa vanished in a red flash, then appeared seconds later and caught the gray-haired Barian before he could hit the ground. She watched as Vector stared down at her, insanity very visible in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll let them go right now."

The chains were all snapped in a matter of seconds. Amelia stood and rubbed her wrists, thankful the piercing annoyances were off of them. She watched as Trey and Quattro jumped form their spots, as did Quinton and Vetrix. However, she noticed something was still off.

Rei was still tied to his Baria Crystal.

This was noticed by Memmosa as well. "Hey! You have to let Rei go too. He's like a brother."

"But he isn't a part of your family by blood. I don't have to let him go. You can't make me. It wasn't part of our deal."

"Then the deal is off!" Memmosa opened a portal, then threw her hand up. "Run you guys! Run like you're being chased by wolves!"

Well, they didn't need to be told twice. In a heartbeat, the Arclights were gone. All except for Amelia. Memmosa gulped, not liking this situation, and crossed her arms.

"That means you too, mom. You need to go. Right now!"

"I'm not leaving you behind. Besides, he still has Durbe. I won't leave without him either."

Memmosa was confused at first. But when she looked down, she realized Durbe wasn't in her grasp anymore. She and Amelia both looked up at the same time, seeing Durbe now fully awake and trying desperately to escape from Vector's grip.

"Let him go! Let him go right now!" Memmosa yelled, sword raised in the air again. She watched as Vector cackled, firing an energy shot at her. The pink-haired girl screeched when it smacked her in the chest, forcing her to fly backwards. Amelia gasped, then gulped.

There was some more silence for a second. Durbe was the one to break it when he yelped, trying to fling himself away from Vector. The gray Barian would be smirking had he the ability to. He lifted the wisteria one higher, glaring at him menacingly. Memmosa glared and tossed her sword at him, hoping to knock him down.

Yeah. That worked. Not.

Vector simply hit it away with his hand, sending it flying Amelia's direction. She screamed and jumped away, landing cleanly as she watched Memmosa growl. Both girls gasped when they saw the portal that suddenly opened behind them.

"Run you guys!" Durbe yelled, trying to shove Vector off himself. "I'll be fine! Just go!"

"No way!" Amelia yelled back, tugging the sword out of the ground and swinging it around. She cried out when she was thrown back, landing on the ground with a thud. The pink-haired woman listened intently as some scuffling sounds became audible, followed by yelling.

"Get off me! Get off me!"

"No way. When I'm finished with you, there will be nobody left to save Amelia or Memmosa."

"AHH! No! Amelia! Memmosa! Run away!"

Everything seemed to freeze. Amelia gasped, knowing at once where this was going. It was the same thing from that dream she had had four years ago.

And now, it was coming true.

Amelia watched in horror as Vector attacked Durbe. Right in front of her and Memmosa for the torture, too. She would've just run away if she knew Durbe had the power to escape himself. But he didn't.

Not at all. And Vector was taking the opportunity to literally rip the Barian Leader to shreds.

"Durbe!" Amelia shrieked and tried to get him. It was no use, though. Vector threw her back, and she slammed against the wall. Amelia's vision began to blur, and she watched in horror as blood spattered everywhere. She could hear Memmosa scream when that happened.

The last thing she saw and heard was Durbe screaming for her as Vector finally managed a kill blow, tossing his bloodied and mangled body to the ground to rot.

Memmosa watched in fear as Vector turned back, staring at her with an insane glare she had never seen on his face before.

"Alright Memmosa," he growled, jumping off the crystal and landing right in front of her. "You're finished."

And Memmosa just stared up at him, like a scared puppy did when it had just been yelled at. She soon straightened up, then glared menacingly. With a red flash, she was gone. In another one, she was back, sword in hand and pinned right at Vector's neck.

"Now," Memmosa hissed, her grip tightening on the sword. "You've done horrid things to my family in the past. You just now killed my father, right in front of me and everything. Today, this ends. Right here, right now."

Vector simply glared, hoping to intimidate her a little more. "And how is it going to end?"

"Like this!" Memmosa yelled, shoving the sword in front of her and thrusting it into Vector. The gray Barian yelped in pain, falling to his knees in an instant. Memmosa glared, then yanked the sword out and walked away. She untied Rei from his shackles, then grabbed Amelia and proceeded to the portal.

She looked back for a moment, staring at the scenery. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at Durbe one last time.

_I'm so sorry_, Memmosa thought, stepping through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9: Fulfilled Dreams

The Ski Championships had finally come. Memmosa stood at the foot of the Black Diamond Hill, where the race was going to happen. Her skis were clutched in her hands, her poles stabbed into the ground beside her. Behind her were the Arclights and Rei, all staring at her with hopeful and encouraging eyes. Memmosa didn't see one person, however, when she turned around.

She did not see Durbe anywhere.

Memmosa felt her eyes sadden at the memory of what had happened the previous night. She hadn't slept at all, so not only was she very stressed, but she was tired on top of that. It didn't matter. The pink-haired girl straightened up, her eyes instantly being eliminated of tears. They strode over and landed on Rei, staring at him intently as the other skiers began to arrive.

The first horn went off. Memmosa knew the drill. She slid her skis on, then grabbed the metal poles to hold her in place until the third horn. She adjusted her hat, then made sure her boots were tied tightly and gripped the poles a little tighter.

Now the second horn went off. The pink-haired girl glanced around, pushing her glasses up a little bit as she did. These people looked like they had just come from the gym, making her wonder why the heck they were here if they seemed to prefer working out.

Then again, it was none of her business.

Finally, the third horn went off. In an instant, Memmosa was off, leaving a trail of snow behind her. The other skiers were somewhat slow at starting off, but they managed to get going anyway. Memmosa glanced back, then smirked and went flying over the first jump.

Obstacle number one, out of the way.

Memmosa's eyes glanced over to see one of the taller skiers trying to pass her. She growled, then bent down in order to go a little faster. There she went, back in the lead, flying past the other skier and ramping off the second jump. In the air, Memmosa made sure to spin around a few times. The more tricks she did, the higher her score would be.

And she wanted to get the highest score her abilities would allow her. If she did that, it wouldn't matter whether she was first or not. They judged the race off of scores, ironically, not by places.

Memmosa went flying off the third jump, then spun around in a circle. She landed cleanly, then did another spin and continued soaring down the rest of the hill. The pink-haired girl turned and began twisting throughout the trees and rocks, trying to keep herself in first place.

Another rock that was in her way nearly stopped her from keeping that position. Memmosa growled and slid past it, but only barely. She jumped over the small tree in the way, then went sliding past more of the rocks. Then she went flying over the jump before her.

Back in the crowds, Amelia and the others were cheering like crazy. They all had their eyes glued on the screens that projected the skiers as they began to near the finish line. Rei smiled and jumped up happily, watching eagerly as Memmosa went gliding past the skiers that had managed to pass her.

Amelia glanced at Rei from the corner of her eye. He didn't seem to notice as he continued to watch the screens. The pink-haired woman couldn't help but feel pretty bad for what she had tried to do to him. Now that she knew he wasn't Vector, she felt very guilty about all she had done.

There was no easy was she could even say it though. It was just too much to speak of right now. She'd have to worry about it later. Right now, she wanted to worry about Memmosa.

All watched as Memmosa neared the finish line. They could see her smirking as she crossed it. Trey started cheering like crazy, as did Rei and Vetrix. Quattro and Quinton smiled. Amelia chuckled, then yelped when Trey jumped on her in happiness.

Though, something still didn't feel right. Amelia froze, realizing at once what that was.

Durbe wasn't there.

_Well, he would've been proud. _

There was silence for a moment. In a matter of seconds, Memmosa came running up the hill, skis tied to her back and poles clutched in one hand as she ran. In the other was the first place trophy. She had a very satisfied look on her face as she met up with the others, and she squealed when Rei pounced on her.

"You did it!" Rei yelled, shaking Memmosa by the shoulders. "You actually did it!"

"I know! I know!"

"Whoo-hoo! C'mon! Let's go celebrate!"

Memmosa was about to agree, but she froze. She blinked, then hung her head. Her bangs covered her eyes, making it look like she was under someone's control again. Finally, Memmosa looked up, her smokey-gray eyes pinned on Rei's violet ones.

"No. I can't. I can't celebrate if my dad isn't around to enjoy it with me. It just feels wrong that way."

Rei seemed to understand. He sighed, then nodded and pulled the girl into a hug. Memmosa smiled, then hugged him back twice as affectionately.

They separated, and Memmosa turned to face the rest of the Arclights. She snickered, then motioned with her hand. "C'mon," she said. "Let's go home."

XxXxXxXx

Hours had passed since Memmosa had successfully become the Ski Queen of 2014. She was still very happy about it, and she probably would always be. But she still was not satisfied 100%. And she knew the exact reason.

It was because her father couldn't be there to celebrate with her.

Memmosa now lay on the couch, on top of Rei as the two of them stared at the TV. Beside them sat Amelia, Trey and Quattro, while Quinton and Vetrix were sitting on the recliners.

"Stupid..."

Rei looked down and stared at Memmosa when she had muttered that word. He raised an eyebrow, then shook her to get her full attention. "What now?" he asked, concern in his violet eyes.

"It's nothing. Just the same thing that's been bugging me since yesterday."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

They just sat there in silence for a moment. Finally, Memmosa sighed and rolled over, tears streaming down her cheeks. All of them jolted up in fear when the doorbell was rung, however. All eyes were on the door, and it seemed that they were all wondering who would be there at that hour. But could you blame them? It was 10:30 at night.

"I got it," Memmosa said, getting up from her spot and unlocking the door. She pulled it open, then went bug-eyed. Rei glanced up, then yelped in shock.

Mizael stood at the door.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Memmosa asked, staring intently at the blond outside. He simply smiled, then stepped aside. Now, everyone's eyes were on the the door. And they were all wide with shock at what they saw.

Durbe.

There was silence for a second. Finally, Amelia shrieked, then jolted from her spot and ran out the door, tackling the gray-haired Barian to the ground in a hug. Memmosa ran from her spot, a happy smile on her face. She turned and stared at Mizael with a curious look, then crossed her arms.

"How's it possible? What did you do?"

"Does it matter? I brought him back."

"I was only curious. You don't have to be so strange about it."

"Look, Memmosa, it's hard to explain. Just be glad he did this!" Durbe said, sitting from his spot on the porch and smiling up at her. The pink-haired girl smiled back, then jumped into the air, simply floating in it. She hung upside down for a time, then flipped all the way and floated in front of Mizael.

The blond said nothing. Rather, he vanished through a portal, making Memmosa laugh and drop to the floor. She turned to see if all the Arclights were still outside at the moment. They were.

_Perfect._

Slowly, Memmosa strode over to Rei. She smiled, then threw her arms around him. The orange-haired blushed, not expecting this, and nearly yelped when Memmosa kissed him on the cheek. With a giggle, Memmosa vanished up to her room, then hopped onto the bed.

Finally. Durbe was okay. She had become the Ski Queen of 2014, just like she had dreamed, and had even managed to kill Vector so he could never disturb her or the others again.

_Awesome,_ Memmosa thought. _Life is finally perfect for me._

**END**


End file.
